There is known a thrust bearing in which the outer ring and the retainer are non-separatingly assembled for easy installation to a housing or a shaft. In this case, for fastening the outer ring and the retainer to each other, the outer ring has its flange tip region formed with protruding tabs, and these tabs are bent over the track surface so as to serve as engaging hooks (Patent Literature 1). FIG. 29 through FIG. 32 show an example of outer ring 1 used in such a thrust bearing as described above.
The outer ring 1 has its outer circumferential edge provided with a flange 2, and the flange 2 is formed with rectangular tubs at a plurality of locations in its circumferential direction. These tubs are bent inward over a rolling contact surface 3, to serve as engaging hooks 4.